


Jealousy

by coffeelover211



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, bit of bad language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 14:56:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5094893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeelover211/pseuds/coffeelover211
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Going out for dinner, getting bothered by the waiter. My English is terrible, sorry! If you want to leave a comment, I would love it!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

“You look absolutely stunning, darling.” He kisses her softly.

“Thank you, Tom. You look handsome tonight yourself.”

He takes her hand and helps her into the taxi. It is their six month anniversary, and they are planning a romantic dinner at an obscure, hidden little restaurant.  
Once there, they are seated at a table in the corner, which is pretty closed off from the rest of the room. 

Bianca kind of hoped that there would be seats next to each other, so she could cuddle up next to him. He was the world’s best boyfriend ever. She was so smitten; she even got a permanent job here in London to stay close to him. Her whole family advised her against it, but they haven’t met him, and they were worried that she would move her whole life for some guy who wanted to get into her pants. But it was the last thing Tom was. She loves him. And tonight she is going to tell him.  
Their relationship grew at a glacial pace, neither of them wanted to risk this beautiful thing they’ve found in a world of hurt and nastiness. She doesn’t really have experience in love matters, and he has some horrible, truly heart breaking experiences. And he was away for two months filming in America. 

She admires his passion for his work. His patience, his gentleness. His silly, goofy sense of humour. The love he has for his family. Even for his friends. But most of all, he accepted her for who she is. Sure, they are still getting to know each other, but in his presence she feels safe. She can ramble on about the stupidest little things and he would listen and make her feel that her opinions matter. She is an extremely shy and introverted person, but he made her come out of her shell. Slowly, gently and lovingly.  
She hasn’t even told him that she loves him. A coil of nervousness settles in her stomach. What if he doesn’t feel the same way? She looks into his blue eyes. It wouldn’t matter. Because it wouldn’t change how she feels.

Wow, she looks beautiful tonight, he thinks. He couldn’t believe how much he missed her while he was away. Her laugh, her slight stutter when he made her nervous, like at first when he kissed her, or when he stood too close to her. She gets so flustered around him, he thinks it’s cute. She makes him feel special, like he mattered. She saw the real him, and she liked it. 

His sisters tease him constantly about her, since he tends to talk about Bianca all the time. They haven’t met her yet. He knows she wouldn’t handle it so well, she was quite a shy creature. He loves her kindness, her softness, her honesty. He loves her pathological need to stand up for strangers and feeling sorry for television characters. He loves that she doesn’t quite get Shakespeare, but reads every one of the plays that Tom recommends. He cherishes the rare moments she flirts with him, showing her sexy side. He loves her. And he wants to tell her tonight. But he doesn’t want to scare her away. This is why he didn’t do this before he went away.

He takes her hand softly after the waiter gives them menus. Okay Tom. Tell her. He takes a deep breath. 

“Tom?” she says softly before he could utter a single word. 

“Yes?” he sees her nervousness. She isn’t quite looking at him. He traces a finger over her palm to reassure her.

She takes a deep breath. “I- I need to tell you something.” He smiles at her, showing that he’s listening. “I-“

Another waiter plops down their drinks. “Heya. I’m Jesse.” The young man smiles broadly at them. “I asked Janice if I could get the table with the sexy brunette.” He winks at Bianca. Bianca’s eyes widen, but she doesn’t say anything. Tom also keeps quiet. Maybe he didn’t mean it like that. “Well, are you ready to order? Maybe a date with me at the cinema?” Okay maybe he did.

“I’m already on a date with my boyfriend, thank you.” Bianca smiles at Tom, but he could see she feels awkward and out of her depth. Jesse looks Tom up and down. “He’s a little old for you, isn’t he?”

“Um, could we just order, please?” Bianca sounds desperate, because Tom isn’t saying anything. Maybe he’s mad at her.

Bianca quietly orders lasagne and Tom a steak. “Alrighty, one lasagne and steak coming up.” He winks at her again before walking away. 

“T-Tom? You o-okay?” Tom looks at his girlfriend and realise his anger is bubbling to the surface. He smooths out his tie, and smiles at her. Don’t let that twat ruin your time with her.

“Sure, darling. Lasagne, huh?” She blushes. He loves it when she does that. 

“Yeah, I want to test a few of them out before I taste your mom’s legendary recipe that you’re always talking about.” She smiles fondly but then her smile falls and she blushes even deeper. “Not that I’m assuming that you w-want me to meet your m-mom, or family or anything. I-I mean…”

He chuckles. “Of course I want you to meet my family, silly woman.” He kisses her hand. She smiles shyly. “Speaking of which, my sisters have been pestering me about meeting you, so you probably won’t have a choice. They tend to get what they want.”  
“Really? Well, they sound wonderful.”

“Yes, really. They want me to stop talking about you long enough to talk about themselves.” Tom mockingly rolls his eyes. 

Bianca lightly slaps him. “Liar.”

Tom takes that hand of hers too and leans in towards her. Her grey eyes grow bigger as she realises what he intends. She smiles slightly and whispers “Flattery will get you everywhere.” 

Tom stills and soaks in this rare moment of confidence, still kind of shocked, as Bianca presses her lips softly against his. Someone clears their throat and Tom and Bianca look up into Jesse’s smiling face. “Here’s your food.” He places the plates on the table. 

“So, gorgeous, you decided about that date? My shift’s almost over, how about you ditch Grandpa, and come with me in my pickup truck? We don’t even have to go out. If you know what I mean…” he smirks at her. Bianca gasps silently. The forwardness of this guy. She has never had to deal with this. 

Tom’s had enough of this guy ogling his girl. “Listen, friend. Please leave us in peace and be off.”

“Why, friend? Afraid I’ll steal your girl here? Cus’ you just know she likes it dirty. And with those-“ he doesn’t get to finish his sentence, because Tom had his shirt in his fist. 

“You know, I should really pull out your disgusting tongue after I break your legs. Nobody talks like that about my angel.”

Suddenly Tom feels a small hand on his back. “Tom, let’s go, please. I want to leave. He’s not worth it. Come on, let’s go.” Tom takes a few breaths and glares one last time at Jesse before he releases him. He takes Bianca’s hand, throws a few notes on the table for the food and walks to the door.

“Come back after you leave him, gorgeous. I’ll lick that-“ Tom turns around, fury in his expression. He hits the waiter hard and breaks his nose. Then he rushes out, but only after briefly apologising to the manager and the other customers. Bianca hastens after him.

Outside, Tom doesn’t say anything, only calls a taxi and they drive to his apartment. The whole ride is silent. After he lets them into the apartment he goes into the kitchen and Bianca follows him. He digs in the fridge and pops two frozen lasagne boxes in his microwave. They eat in silence. 

“Probably not a match against your mum’s.” Bianca says in an effort to break the silence. 

Tom smiles slightly. “No.” He sighs, “I’m sorry darling, I don’t know what came over me and now I’ve ruined our whole night.” He stands up and walks into the living room. Bianca follows him. 

“No, you didn’t. That repulsive waiter did. Thank you for standing up for me.” She touches his shoulder, and he turns around to face her. She places her hand on his cheek. “I wanted to tell you at the restaurant… I-I love you.” She looks down as she says it, not wanting to see his reaction. 

He kisses her passionately. “Darling. Darling, I love you too."


End file.
